


Becoming More

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins wake up interlaced in one another for the first time in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 13th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016\. This fic has been in my computer for a super duper long time unfinished, finally had the courage to finish it :)

One red head opened his eyes slowly, wondering where he was as the bedding under him didn't feel like the familiar one that he was used to in the Gryffindor quarters. As he took stock of his interlaced limbs, the events of yesterday rushed to the front of his mind; it was the Holidays, the Easter Holidays to be exact and they had come home to celebrate it in the Weasley family style. As soon as the pair had entered through the Burrow's door, he had felt arms surrounding him and knew without the need to look that his twin would also have arms around him. At that time, it had been clear that their mum had been extremely happy when the whole family was once again reunited. Their younger siblings had arrived after them and the older ones were already at the Weasley house for some much needed holidays. The night had been full of cheer and happiness.  
  
Everything was just as always and when they had entered their room, in the wee hours of the morning, with their eyes already half closed needing to sleep, it was only natural to strip down to their boxers and get into bed.  
  
But right now, it didn't seem that natural. They were in their sixth year, less than a month away from turning seventeen, and it had been a long time since they had slept in the same bed. Their bodies had grown and developed, and hormones were now persistent. And _that,_ that was different and proved by both the bulge against his stomach as well as his own bulge touching his twin's thigh.  
  
Just as he was about to move his brother mumbled a sleepy, “Morning.”  
  
“Morning,” Fred replied in much the same voice.  
  
He was now awake and he could indeed notice this was a first. Sure they slept in the same bed when at home, but they had long ago stopped cuddling each other during the night after having noticed that in the morning the situation could potentially turn awkward.  
  
Both the boys looked up to find each others' eyes searching their identical ones.  
  
“I'm going to shower,” George announced as he decided to end the awkwardness. He walked out of bed and put a pair of pyjama bottoms on and walked out the door leaving Fred to wonder if this was going to turn into a full blow awkwardness, and if so, for how long it would last. He didn't have time to wonder much longer though because the door opened and George walked in.  
  
“Ginny’s in there,” George got into bed again leaving his pyjama's bottoms on and made sure their bodies were not touching with a certainly fake uninterested look on his face like he wasn't taking careful control of his limbs.  
  
Fred looked at his twin and sighed before he looked back towards the ceiling.  
  
“So,” George tried.  
  
“We're gonna have to get past this,” Fred said instead.  
  
George tense up even further to match Fred's tensed body.  
  
“I'll go try and see if the bathroom's free.”  
  
“Yeah,” Fred agreed, but beat him to the punch as he got up out of bed first before putting a pair of pyjama bottoms on and getting out of the room.  
  
He went up the stairs to the third level and knocked on the door. Nobody answered so he entered, stripped and stepped into the shower. He quickly washed his hair, his body and then rinsed both. He was finally alone, and as he had had no time yesterday, he slowly moved his fingers around his nipple, each time closer to the nub. He teased himself, pinching his nipples, one at a time, then slowly moved his hand down to his cock. At first just moving his finger from the base to the head and back, and then taking hold with loose, slow strokes. He quickly built up his rhythm and was soon panting and moaning.  
  
His hips started thrusting of their own accord, and then he was right there, moaning and spilling over his fingers.  
  
The rest of the shower, drying and getting back to the room is on automatic, but when he enters their room, George is still where he left him. And he's in a compromising situation.  
  
“I-uh-” Fred stutters as he walks back inside and closes the door.  
  
He's just caught George with his hands on his cock, and for the life of him he's finding it really hard to gather the will to turn away from the sight.  
  
“Fred?” George prompts as he covers himself up.  
  
“Ye-ah,” he winces at how his voice sounds, and tries again, “Yeah, sorry, I need to get some clothes though,” he says as he motions to the towel around his hips.  
  
Fred finally tears his gaze away from his twin and turns towards the wardrobe, making his way there as swiftly as possible.  
  
“What are you doing?” he hears George squeak. When he looks at George, his twin is averting his eyes to stare at the wall as Fred's currently bending over.  
  
“Putting on some clothes before I walk back out,” Fred answers, standing up and turning around, towel steadfastly around his hips.  
  
George still hasn't moved from the bed, which means he must still have his boner, and the air in the room is stifling with their aborted conversation so Fred gets a move on with dressing himself and getting out of the room.

 

* * *

 

  
The day goes on fairly quickly, both twins forgetting they had woken up interlaced in one another and the succeeding events, with both twins making jokes and playing pranks on their siblings. Though, when night comes around, both twins delay going to bed, instead going through boxes with older and simpler pranks in their room which they had created in the past  
  
“Look what I found,” one of the boys says extending the creation to the identical Weasley seating on the floor a few feet away. It was one of their first pranks which Percy had had the misfortune of being the subject target.  
  
Both boys continue on searching through the boxes in total silence, neither knowing how to make conversation.  
  
“I’ll be back,” Fred says all of sudden as he gets up. He goes out of the room, down the stairs to the kitchen, and out the back door. He slowly walks to the family's Orchard, goes in deep until he is surrounded by trees. He finds his way around easily and isn't long before he is climbing a tree which he has done many times in the past with George. When they were younger they had climbed every single tree in the Orchard, where they could spy on people and where they also developed and produced some of their pranks. He sat down at the top where he could see the house and the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, for now he just chose to watch the Weasley house, a certain floor, a certain room with its light on.  
  
What could he do? The sexual tension between them would get worst and if that happened things were going to be very, scratch that, terribly awkward.  
  
“Why would you come here of all the places if you wanted to be alone?” George’s voice reaches him.  
  
“In our house it has never been possible to be alone,” Fred stops, but thinks better and he can’t help but be cheeky, it's in his genes, “especially not in our bedroom.”  
  
“Sorry about that,” George apologizes as he climbs up the tree himself.  
  
“What are you sorry for? We've never had problems with being together. Alone, private time for us, is usually with each other.” Fred asks whilst extending a hand to help his brother up.  
  
“Well,” George starts answering whilst taking his brother’s hand. “That is the truth,” he takes a pause to sit on the same strong branch Fred's on and slide up close to him. “Except that now, we are older, we have our differences and sometimes we need our alone time, even if it is just for a wank,” he hears rather than sees George chuckle. “It was awkward for me in the morning too, why do you think I went out of the room so quickly? And was so keen to put my pyjama bottoms on, when we used to be naked in front of each other?”  
  
“We’ve always avoided talking about anything related to sex. Why do you think?” Fred asks with a serious tone.  
  
“I’m sure we have the same answer on why it is, we usually do, I think-” he thinks of how to answer the question, he knows why, but how to word it? “I think we have avoided it because som–somehow we both know a conversation related to sex would eventually lead to something happening between us, and I think we dread the thought of it actually instead of making us closer, making us distant.”  
  
“We also,” Fred takes over, “fear, that if we did something, we might be discovered. We fear we'll find someone else, and even though we both know we love one another we are scared at the thought of living without each other, of being separated.”  
  
Both boys look up into each others’ eyes searching for approval. When they find it their heads move slowly in synchronisation, not breaking eye contact, and when their mouths finally touch both twins feel a thrill up their spines.  
  
“Should we get down?” Fred asks before losing control of his body.  
  
“You first,” George replies with a smile.  
  
“Very well,” Fred climbs down first, and then when his brother starts descending the tree he he appreciates the view, “You have a _very_ nice ass.”  
  
“It is much like yours so I don’t know what you are gabbing about,” George replies whilst looking down at his twin.  
  
“Well hurry up getting down here and we’ll see if that's true,” Fred teases whilst grinning.  
  
It starts by one twin being pushed into a tree, and then both fighting for dominance. In the morning, they again wake up interlaced in one another but this time they don’t separate, only get closer. No, nothing has changed; they've just become more intimate and happier knowing that they can show their love for one another in another manner.


End file.
